


I Live To Let You Shine

by TheSunEater



Series: Soulmate/Soulmark AUs [7]
Category: Let's Play (Webcomic), Let’s Play, Let’s play comic, let’s play(webtoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Monica is related to Charles au, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Would you like some cheese with that?, im done with this just have to edit it all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 00:08:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15182381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSunEater/pseuds/TheSunEater
Summary: At the age of sixteen, you can start the search for your soulmate. All you have to do is touch them, if you haven’t already, and you would share a unique mark..As well as each other’s major pains..Nothing could go wrong, it was a perfect system..Right?





	1. Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: salw - ugly  
> Raven symbolism - Per welsh myth and history, represent prophetic knowledge, bloodshed, and skill. Ravens calls and movements can lead to knowledge of future events. Birds can also be used to demonstrate a warrior's prowess by their method of capture  
> The lily of the valley symbolism - the return of happiness, it represents humility, chastity, sweetness, and purity. Seemingly simple, The power of people to envision a better world was also attributed to the lily of the valley in Christianity  
> At the beginning of the story, Charles is sixteen and Sam is twelve. At the end/present day, Charles is twenty six and Sam is twenty two.  
> Soulmark AU brief explanation: At the age of sixteen, you start being able to see your soulmark which is a mix of two images that represent you and your soulmate. If you touched your soulmate before turned sixteen, you wake up with the tattoo wherever you touched. If you touch your soulmate after you’re sixteen, you automatically will have the mark. That means sometimes, one person will have the mark, but their soulmate may not develop it until later.  
> There’s no pain associated with the mark itself, it’s there until your soulmate dies, then it fades to a faint outline. When your soulmate receives a serious injury or is in serious pain, you feel it.  
> I hope that covers everything!  
> Enjoy!

He was just sixteen. Sixteen when a tattoo of the half of some bird’s beak clamped around a beautiful waterfall of lilies appeared on his left side.

"Charles, it's  _majestic_!" His cousin had praised, looking up the type of bird the beak belonged to as she babbled over the phone. "I bet your soulmate is wonderful, like you deserve!"

He had hummed and traced the vines, worrying in his head about exactly  _who_  the person was.

After all, the damned thing had appeared when he was in Los Angeles, thousands of miles away from home.

Who could it have been? He'd seen so many people that day but..

Which one of them was it? "Which one was my soulmate?"

* * *

Charles sprained his ankle, it was ridiculous but he felt slightly bad for the others on the swim team.

He was being flooded with apologies and tearful 'I love you's from various other college students.

What really irked him however was the message from his momma he was currently reading.

[ **From ‘** **Momma’** : Don't you know better? You've met your soulmate, they feel all physical pain you feel. You have to be careful! What if your soulmate was walking up stairs and collapsed! Take better care, athletics are important, but your heart more!]

"My heart?" The blond ruffled his hair as he laid back, staring at the ice pack on his foot. "I don't even know who this person is.."

He remember nothing of his dream of a girl collapsing in a hospital, seemingly out of no where, only waking with a thought of. ' _Maybe I'll go to the doctor today.._ '

* * *

Wales resident crashes car, but escapes with just a broken nose.

The headline was splashed in the English daily news, but the reason?

He didn't tell anyone, but the reason was lack of breath, not his own but feeling had echoed strongly through the bond.

_He had been fine, maybe a little tired but it was fencing season, it was expected._

_So when a sharp pain shot straight up from his bond, his first thought had childishly been 'did I forget to eat?', his second had been 'what's happening!?', and his third had been 'why can’t I get any air in me, what-!?'_

__His final thought had been accompanied with the image of a small, dark haired girl falling in the middle of a computer room. He barely voiced it just as he reached for his emergency brakes. "Ah, my other half is in pain-"_ _

* * *

It was few years after the last of the 'incidents' as Charles taken to calling them. He'd injured himself a couple of times, and felt sorry, now that he knew he was injuring another.

He'd received the shock of three or four more fainting spells, but they'd stopped, mostly.  _He hoped she had found some cure_..

There he was in the middle of one summer day, working diligently at teaching fencing( _and hypnotizing his students as usual_ ), when said student started to panic. "B-blood! M-mister Ch-Charles you’re bleeding,  _blood_!"

Charles swallowed and looked at his manager as his blood ran cold, who automatically walked over and escorted the blond off.

He apologized for the fuss and walked calmly to a back room, before frantically taking off his padding and running to a mirror. "Where is it? Where's the blood? Where did I hurt her!?"

His manager grabbed his arms ( _was he shaking? When had he started.._ ) and led him to the couch, murmuring something soothing that Charles couldn't seem to hear. "-it's your knee, there's a lot of blood.."

He moved and watched mechanically as they led him to switch pants, nearly collapsing out of fear ( _for another_ ) when he saw how deep the gash on his knee was.

"It's only the knee Charlie, you're okay, we can handle it." His manager squeezed his arm. He nodded dumbly, knowing he couldn't say ' _it's not me I'm worried about_ ' at this point.

* * *

He was warm, warmer and more at ease then he'd been in years.

Was it the fact that it was an almost confirmed position? That his family had become so excited? Ah, maybe it was just the atmosphere of Los Angeles?

_Hell if he know_.

He was unpacking and setting up his loft, not noticing anything had changed until two soft hands covered his eyes. “Guess who, Charles?"

He had blinked stupidly until he relaxed, smirking. “It couldn’t be.. miss ugly herself.."

He received a smack to the shoulder for that as the woman laughed and released him, moving around to face him. Monica pouted, crossing her arms over her chest. “Me? Ugly? Think again.”

Charles just shrugged before he smiled softly and took her hands, squeezing them. "It’s been too long, Salw."

Monica just squeezed back, rolling her eyes. “Nerd. Good to have you here.”


	2. Developments

 

* * *

****Sam P.O.V. - Sixteenth Birthday, Four Years After Meeting** **

* * *

****Sam had fluffy pajamas on as she ran downstairs, her slippers scraping against the wood floor.

She didn’t stop until she reached the kitchen table, unsurprised to find the pile of gifts waiting for her there. The brunette smiled, disregarding that and throwing herself at her dad, whose arms were already open.

“Happy birthday princess!” Samuel’s voice and laughter echoed as he picked her up and swung her around. She smiled happily as he set her down and turned to her mother to hug her.

“Thank you both.” Her mother patted her head and kissed her forehead as she held her close, smiling softly. “It’s a great one already.”

Her mother winked at her and squeezed her gently. “Of course angel, now open up your presents while I get breakfast.”

She did just that, before enjoying a nice breakfast with her parents.

The teen went upstairs after, a newly jumpsuit and pull over sweater in hand, excited _for once_ to change.

Sam had been in the middle of pulling on the jumpsuit when she looked in the mirror.

Her newly appeared soulmark stared back, a dark beak gently holding a branch of lilies. She blinked owlishly, precariously positioned, until she heard her father’s voice echo up the stares. “Sam are you ready?”

The girl scrambled away from the mirror, eyes widening as she took it in. “I met my soulmate. I met them..”

But she couldn’t remember doing so or seeing anyone with a similar mark. She sniffed, hastily putting on the pantsuit and pulling on a longer sweater.

She fixed a smile on her face as she left her room. “I’m coming.”

Now was not the time to think about this, especially with her father around.

* * *

Monica ran her nails over Charles’ mark, frowning as he leaned back to avoid her. "So _that’s_ why you’ve been avoiding the dates your mom keeps messaging me about."

The blond shot her a look and shrugged weakly. “Just been busy.”

Monica patted his knee and pulled him toward the kitchen, passing the crew that was setting up various appliances. "Listen cuz, short of hurting yourself every time you walk into a room to find out who it is, there's no way to figure it out. So you should just trust yourself and them, if it’s meant to be.."

Charles only nodded as she trailed off, his expression grim as Monica turned the stove on. “I get it, you really don’t have to feed me,  _really_   _Mons_.”

* * *

The building was nice, obviously, but there was something more about it. It relaxed him after the stress of moving to a new city just days prior.

Charles didn't know what it was? He hummed, a slow comforting warmth spreading through him as he reviewed the contract, sitting in what would be his new office if he signed it. There really seemed to be little to no downside, if one didn’t include the fact that there was little to climb higher on the corporate ladder. "He has a daughter working here huh, interesting.."

* * *

He was _losing_ _it_.

No, he figured he'd lost it completely. He couldn't seem to wake up properly without a cup of coffee from Sam in front of him. Why?

[Sounds like you have a crush.] Monica had teased after reading his frustrated rant one morning. Charles had only paced around his office more after that.

[She’s the boss man’s kid, right? Oh interesting!] He'd scowled at the message, still feeling a bit of distain for the girl for the lack of CEO quality she seemed to have, even as he tried to pull it out.

“Charles, you ready to go? We’re in charge of getting lunch today.” Umed knocked on his door, even after he opened it.

“I don’t feel like it.” He'd groused, petulant after the messages from Monica. The man had only given him a pointed stare before shrugging. "It's your call."

He looked down at the shirt the covered his arm and soulmark, sighing heavily as he stood.

"... One place. We’re only picking up from _one_."

* * *

“Very interesting.” He buttoned up his shirt quietly in his office, a smirk on lips as he played back the scene prior.

Sam had proven she was capable of standing up for herself. _Even_ if it was by threatening him.

He sat back behind his desk, not completely sure why he felt so satisfied now. It wasn’t normal, not something he felt normally after completing a task.

Charles remembered he had felt this the day he signed the contract..

“Huh.” He leaned back in his seat, adjusting his tie. “Strange.”

At least he knew it wasn’t Sam herself, seeing as she had no soulmark on her arm. He doubted she would hide that with concealer like some tended to.

* * *

Charles found himself leaving Sam’s cubical, much to even his own surprise, after having a short and almost casual conversation with her.

The blond walked to his car, his train of thought straying back to flowers and the fact that she had never received any before. “I wonder why..”

He shook his head, unconsciously grasping at his arm as he walked. It was none of his business, he had no business wondering. _After all.._

“She’s not the one Charles.”

* * *

 

The next morning, Charles woke up to the sound of his phone ringing. There was only one person that would call that early..

He scrambled for the phone, displacing a loud and disgruntled Dachshund in the process.

“Sorry Angel.” He muttered as the dog ran off, answering his phone. “Hello?”

“ _Charles_.” The blond sat up, sleepiness fading as a smile grew on his face. “ _My son, how are you_?”

He ruffled his own hair, before answering. “Good, _great_ now that you’ve called mam.”

The woman chuckled, and he slowly stood, stretching. “Silly child. When will you grow?”

He shrugged, chuckling himself as his mother continued on. “ _So, how is your city? Your job? Life? Have you found someone_.”

A sigh left Charles’ lips as he answered. “Mam...”

“ _If you haven’t._.” He sighed again at the mild threat in her tone. “ _You better go on one of these dates I’ve set for you._ ”

“Mam, please.” The woman huffed, not backing off, though her tone softened.

“ _Promise me you’ll go on one, at least next week._ ” He said nothing as he walked to the bathroom, something she took as permission to carry on. “ _My little boy, I know you’ll listen to me._ ”

The blond closed his eyes, sighing softly. “Yes mam, if I don’t find someone to on my path by next week.. I’ll listen to you.”


	3. You Can Hide Underneath Me

Charles wondered as the if asking Sam out to dinner, then ending up going out to lunch with her, was enough of a date.

 

He wondered if his mother would accept a lunch with his future boss as a date? Could he pass it off as such?

He played with the thought all the way down the elevator. Stopping only when the tapping of Rosewood‘s heels sounded against the parking garage’s floor.

“Miss Young.” Charles said, a gentle smile on his face as he startled the brunette out of her own thoughts. “After you. It’s our floor.”

He gestured and walked out after her.

Well, maybe if they had a good _time_..

His mam would accept it.

* * *

At the restaurant, he found himself having a very revealing conversation with Sam. When she had become Sam in his thoughts, he couldn’t place, but..

As the meal continued on and secrets were spilled, Charles found them both relaxing. Even with her lack of knowledge on etiquette, Sam picked up fast from watching him and he didn’t mind at all.

He found himself surprised, even if he had grown to respect her in the past year, that the conversation flowed and they both seemed to be..

_Genuinely_ enjoying themselves.

He laughed at that, waving off her confusion as he calmed. Filling her in with a simple few words. “I had a meeting I really did not want to go to next week, but I think I thought of a way to get out of it.”

He smiled and Sam smiled back, before focusing her gaze on her meal. “That’s great.”

It was too bad that those few seconds had been enough to make his heart pound. His eyes widened and he quickly took a bite of his pasta as his mood changed.

Yeah, it was _great_.

* * *

Charles was usually spot on about planning. Really, he usually knew what risks came with going where and planned ahead.

“Are you sure you want to run to car in this downpour, Miss Young?” He asked again, hesitant even after he’d offered his suit jacket and she’d pulled it over her head. “I could go, get it and drive up..-“

Sam shook her head, frowning as she securely tugged the suit jacket further over her head. “It’s easier like this, you’d have to circle around.”

The manager opened his mouth to debate this, before catching the determined look on her face and chuckling. Giving in with an incline of his head. “You’re correct. When you’re ready then, Miss Young.”

She seemed to steel herself mentally before meeting his gaze and nodding. “Lead the way.”

Lead he did, forming a mostly successful sort of human barrier from the commuters that were running past in front of Sam. It was a good thing he did too, as someone barreled blindly into him and didn’t even stop to apologize.

He could handle it, but Sam? She wouldn’t have been so lucky.

Speaking of who, as they came to the car a block and a half later, he unlocked it before waiting at the passenger’s side door. When Sam finally made it to him, he opened the door and shouted a question above the sound of the pounding rain. “I hope you’re okay, Miss Young?”

He didn’t wait to hear the answer, running around to the driver’s side door and sliding in himself before he looked at her.

He couldn’t help but chuckle as he took in her state and looked at his own in the mirror. “Well, that was something.”

Sam pulled his jacket off of her head, smiling weakly as she watched him attempt to fix his hair back to its gelled style. “That’s for sure.”

He turned the car on after putting on his seatbelt, just to put the heat on first. “That should help. Miss Young, if your clothes are waterlogged, I promise I have the shirt from the other day in the backseat.”

He absently removed his own shirt, sniffing as he took advantage of the heat.

“That sounds like a good idea.” Sam responded after taking in her state. She pulled off her sweater and reached back to grab the button down that would cover her shirt. Charles probably would never have looked over, but when he sneezed, he couldn’t help the jerk of his head. 

He found his own soulmark, or the mirror image of it, with the remains of some concealer over it in front of him. The blond gaped, undoing and pulling up sleeve unconsciously to compare.

Even as Sam sat back normally and covered the mark with his shirt, Charles sat there. Mouth working soundlessly for a bit.

“You..” He was almost speechless, even as the little things began to make sense. Sam turned to look at him after a moment and raised her eyebrow at him, before looking down at his arm.

Her reaction was slower, but her face turned red and she gasped harshly. Looking back at Charles after a moment. “We..!?”

He nodded and swallowed, closing his mouth in the process. A weak and goofy smile spreading across his face. “Wow. It makes sense. The past year, I..”

Sam nodded, her lips slowly turning up into a smile.

Charles leaned closer to her, slowly, as if asking permission, before he cupped her cheek. His gaze growing tender as his eyes swept over her face slowly.

“Charles.” Sam whispered, face still red as she looked away and back at him.

He just grinned after a moment and whispered hoarsely. “I finally found you.”

Sam’s gaze softened and she leaned up to press a chaste kiss onto his lips. “Finally.”

Charles returned the kiss, running a thumb over her cheek before he sneezed again.

They sat in silence for a moment and took in the car’s heat, unmoving. Until Charles chuckled wryly and Sam shot him a puzzled glance.

”It’s just, I was hoping we would enjoy ourselves before knowing about _us._  Just so my mam would not make me go on a blind date.” She raised an eyebrow as he smirked, chuckling still. “I guess I have to tell her I’m booked for the unforeseeable future.

His smile grew soft as he pressed his lips to her forehead in a feather light kiss. “We have a lot of missed time to make up for, about ten years of time by my count..”

Sam smiled at him, her cheeks again turning pink. “That sounds like the perfect excuse to me. Maybe you can explain the cut I have on my knee.”

Charles laughed, closing his eyes. “Yes, I suppose we could use some of our time to explain those injuries.”

After all..

_They now had all the time in the world._

**Author's Note:**

> Catch me at @TheSunEater_! Comments, kudos and kofi are all very appreciated!


End file.
